The Forbidden Child
by blooddancer101
Summary: ZukoxOC one shot


Sixteen years ago, a fire bender named Nitro was sent to destroy a small water bender camp near Ba Sing Se. He only took five other solider with him to the camp. Nitro is an honorable and merciful man. He did not want to hurt anyone, but he had to carry out his mission anyway. He has no choice in the matter.

He and his men arrived at the camp after three days travel. Nitro's men fought hard and burnt down all their tents to force them out of their tents. Nitro was surprised to see they were all women and some small children. A woman with long snow while hair stood tall and brave as she came out of her tent. The other women seemed to look up to her for courage. Nitro looked at the woman and knew she was more than how she appeared. There a semi-war began.

Nitro fought against the woman with all his strength, but he lost against her and his men ran away in fear. The woman had him imprisoned inside a cage. The other women went back to remaking their homes.

It has been a month since Nitro was imprisoned by the strange water bender woman. For some reason, she captivated him. She was so strong and more beautiful than any other woman he has ever seen. He had to get to know her somehow. Although was confused on why no one has come to rescue him yet. Had his men forgotten him?

After a few more days, the woman came to his cage and let him out. She says, "I know you could have broken out of that cage if you wanted to. So tell me, why didn't you break free by now?" Nitro stands up and goes to her side slowly. He says slowly, "To be honest, I don't know why I have stayed so long. My only reason is you."

The woman was thrown back by his answer. She asks, "Why would I be your reason for staying here?" Nitro comes closer to the woman as he says, "You are the first person to defeat me in a fight and you are the most beautiful I have ever seen in my life. My name is Nitro. I am Lord Ozai's lead general."

The woman was backing away from him while blushing, until her back against the wall of the cage. Nitro pressed a hand against her cheek and he leaned in for a kiss. Before their lips meet the woman says, "My name is Roselle." Then their lips met in a heated kiss.

After a few more months as a couple, Nitro and Roselle got married in secret. So the fire nation would not hear about Nitro's treason. Roselle told him that his warriors that he came with were killed as they ran away from the battle. Nitro was sad that his warriors were dead, but happy with it at the same time. At least this way, he could stay with Roselle as long as Lord Ozai figured he was dead.

Nitro and Roselle's love grew stronger every day. Soon Roselle got pregnant and Nitro began to worry. No child has ever been with two different bender parents. What if their child was born unable bend either of their elements? He or she would not be able to defend their self in this world. That thought made him worry more.

After nine months of worry and impatience, Roselle gave birth to a baby girl. Roselle named her Hope considering their daughter could bring a new light of hope in this world. Hope's hair was as white as her mother's. Her skin was mid-tanned like her dad. Her eyes are a different story. Instead of having blue or gold eyes. She did not even have a mix of the two colors. Hope has eyes that are half gold on the left side and light sea blue on the right side.

No one seems to understand Hope's eyes, but a few years pass and they do not question Roselle or Nitro. Hope is now three and can do fire and water bending. She prefers to bend water over fire. She always tells her father that water calms her faster than fire. All he can do is smile at that, because that's how he feels about her mother.

Roselle and Nitro watch as Hope combinations of fire and water bending. She moves as fluidly as water and has the ferocity of a dragon with her fire bending. She is truly a grand fighter already in the making. Everyone was astonished how quickly Hope was learning both arts of bending.

Meanwhile back at the Fire Nation, Lord Ozai has a feeling Nitro is alive and living well. He looks at his son Zuko and his year old daughter Azula. He was disgusted with his son. He had no true talent, at least in his eyes. His mother, Ursa loved their son deeply and would do anything for him.

Zuko saw the disapproval in his father's eyes and ran to his mother's arms. Ursa took him into her arms and carried him off to his room. Azula stayed with Ozai. He could sense something inside his daughter that he liked. There is something strong and deadly about her that reminded him of him a few years back. He smiled down at her and gives her more attention.

Ursa places Zuko in his bed and says, "Don't worry my son, someday your father will see you are worthy of his love. Even if he doesn't, I will always love you enough for both your father and I." Zuko nodded and blushed as his mother kissed his forehead. Then she left the room to let him sleep peacefully.

Three years later, Ozai sent warriors back to the water bender camp to see if Nitro was living and bring everyone in. the warriors nod and make their way to their animal rhinos just in case of a battle. They did not want to take the chance of getting killed while getting to Ba Sing Se.

Nitro looks at the horizon and could feel the urge that warriors were heading their way. He picked Hope up and told her to make sure her eyes weren't able to be seen and not to do fire bending. Then he went to Roselle and told her to tell the other women to get ready for a fight with some fire nation warriors.

The warriors were dressed in their dark colored attire and had their helmets on tightly. The leader says to them as Nitro, Roselle, Hope, and the other women line up for a fight, "You are all under arrest, by order of the Fire Lord." Hope looked up at her parents and got in her fighting stance, ready for anything they could throw at her.

Seeing that they were not going to give in without a fight, the fire nation warriors began attacking them. Hope used water whips to drag the warriors off the rhinos. When they would try to hit her with fire blasts, Hope would twirl in mid-air and hit them with a form of water blast harder enough to knock them out cold.

However, that was not enough. Soon everyone was captured and put in chains. Hope was placed in a cage far from her parents. She yells, "Just wait I get out of here! Mama! Papa!" Roselle reached outside her cage to try to touch Hope. Nitro made her stop and whispered in her ear, "We can't let them figure out she is our daughter." Roselle nodded and tried her best to ignore Hope's cries for them.

The warriors drag them to the Fire Nation and to face the Fire Lord. Hope ran her way to her mother's side. Roselle took her into her arms and held her close. Ozai looked closely at Hope and said, "Well look at what we got here. A fire nation general and a water tribe rebel together. You even had a child together, how cute."

Nitro says, "Lord Ozai, this war is wrong. We are not meant to control all the nations." Ozai laughed and said, "We are the strongest benders in all the nations. We deserve to control the world." Roselle yells, "You do not deserve to control the world! You're nothing but a cut-throat ruler who deserves to die a slow and painful death!"

Ozai got pissed off by her comment and shot a fire blast right through her chest. Nitro and the other water benders hurried to her side, but it was too late. The blast had gone right through her heart. She died as soon as she hit the floor. Hope removed the cloth that covered her eyes and looked at Ozai with such a strong rage.

Behind a few curtains, Prince Zuko watched in horror as his father killed a water bender. Then he looked at the little girl with change eyes that was his age. All or a sudden, her eyes turned all gold. She started to shoot blue fire blasts at Ozai; they cut through his flames like butter. Zuko was amazed by her power and strength.

Ozai did all he could to block Hope's attacks. Still his all was not enough. Hope was able to burn Ozai across the chest and send him flying backwards. She then used water bending to free everyone from their chains. The women picked up Roselle's body and ran as fast as they could. Ozai got up and tried to shoot a fire whip at Hope, but Nitro got in the way of it. This caused his to get badly hurt.

Hope gasped and tried to pick her father up. There was blood coming from his mouth as she looked at him. He says weakly, "Run daughter and don't turn back." Hope nodded and ran as fast as her strong legs would go. As she ran, she and Zuko's eyes met. She saw kindness in his eyes. That day, Hope lost both her parents and was completely alone in the world.

Hope made her way back to the women and they high-jacked an armored boat. The warriors had no chance of catching them. Hope was too quick of a bender and too angry to mess with. She and the other women made their way to a secret place to hang low for a while.

Meanwhile back with Ozai and Zuko, Zuko stepped out into his father's view. He asks slowly, "Why did you kill her parents, father? They were just expressing their opinion." Ozai looks at him and growls. The next thing Zuko knew, he was lying on his back and had a fresh burn on his eye. Ursa ran to his side when she saw him crying.

She quickly ran him to his room and put ice on the burn. Her husband was losing control of himself and putting them in danger every moment. She needed to get Zuko and Azula out of here. Azula came in the bedroom and said, "That's what he gets for questions father's actions." Ursa looks at her and sees the same mean look that Ozai has been having on his face.

Ursa thinks, "Azula is going to exactly like her father. It does not matter if I take her away from here or not. I can at least save Zuko from becoming that way." Ursa made Azula get out the room so she could tend to his burn.


End file.
